


Beautiful Discord Boy

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nerds in Love, Unrequited Love, ian is falling in love with joji, what more is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: During the making of "Plastic Taste," Ian reflects on his love for Joji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my beautiful friend, Natalia <3 . You know who you are

As Ian laid on Joji’s bed, listening to the sound of Joji pouring out his heart into his microphone, he fell more in love with this beautiful man. It was the kind of infatuation that played itself into Ian’s smile every time he thought of his boy. Just seeing the man brought a smile to his face.

And Ian fell a little more in love when Joji let him sit in on his recording sessions. It was, sometimes, painful for Joji to get his thoughts out. Ian was there to remind him it was okay to be frustrated, and that it was okay to get angry. That it was okay to start over.

This time, however, Joji was recording a rough draft of a song he called “Plastic Taste.” It was about young lovers who would rather be in love behind screens than in person. Internet love, which Ian understood. That was, after all, how he and Joji met.

_“I can’t do this face to face.”_

It was if Ian’s brain had been hacked, overridden, as if all his previous interests had been erased and replaced with the image of Joji’s face and the sound of his voice. Normal thoughts barely formed in his mind before they were replaced with melancholy longing and the fantasies of what could be if he were only brave enough to tell him. His saliva became glue in his mouth, and his breathing laboured.

_“But I’ll admit that I’m afraid, let this romance go to waste.”_

The sunshine had no meaning unless Ian could be with Joji. He dreamed about every feature of his face, he remembered every way Joji had worn his hair. He talked of nothing and no-one else to his friends.

 _“Excuse me for my plastic taste.”_ But, then, he stalled. Stopping the music, he shook his head. _“Fuck.”_

The cursing only made Ian fall more in love.

Joji was a romantic. That much was evident from his lyrics. Ian fell wholeheartedly in love when Joji talked about how much he wanted to settle down and find someone.

Ian wanted to be that person, so much so. He wanted Joji to fall in love with him, so experience the highs and lows of being in love. He wanted Joji to be the one he thought about every night before he went to sleep, and every morning, after he woke up. He just wanted Joji, and the yearning might as well have killed him.

There isn’t a moment that Ian is awake that Joji isn’t in his thoughts. Many nights, Joji’s in his dreams, always out of reach just like in real life. Oh, what he’d give to be one of those girls who hang on Joji’s words and laugh at his jokes. He knows he might never be, but that was okay.

They were mirrors and echoes of one another in so many ways, but Joji was a brother and a best friend rolled into one. Yet, in truth, Joji was his soul-mate, in the truest sense of the word. They’d been through everything together. Joji was the only one who could reach inside Ian’s soul with such ease, stoking his passions and extinguishing storms.

Ian wasn’t poetic by any means, but he thought if Joji was a colour, he’d be reds and oranges and yellows, and sometimes mixes of the three. The colours of fire and embers, burning with beautifully disastrous intent. His soul was flickering, weaving under the spell it was sparked into. If Ian breathed him in, the intense heat would threaten to melt his very insides. Joji was an inferno.

But Ian didn’t mind. No, he never minded.

To Ian, Joji was more than just a person. He was a place where Ian finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> -the rantings of a sleep deprived hopeless romantic


End file.
